A Challenge
by StarRob4ever
Summary: Robin gets challenged to a fight by an unknown enemy, thinking it is Slade. Will he survive? How will Star react? StarRob bits of BBRa PG-13 just to be safe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any show I may take ideas from to make this fanfic. If I take anything from anyone's fanfics, it was unintentional and I became to intent on creating a good fanfic to notice. Now that that's over... time for my first fic!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Creating a Plan  
  
A young man was sitting at his desk in a dark room. He was doing research and trying to figure out a way to defeat a foe, whose picture was hanging on the walls. He had bags under his eyes, as he was clearly tired from spending so much time working. Suddenly, his door opened, allowing some light to finally enter the room. The pictures on the walls now clearly showed the picture of a young tamaranian girl. She had brilliant, green eyes that seemed to shine like emeralds, despite the fact that it was still just a picture. The girl also had beautiful amberish skin and brilliant red hair. (A/N: Must I really go into more detail? I think we know whose picture it is!) The man at the desk had light blue hair and deep, red eyes that made him look cynical. His skin color and height were almost the same as the girl in the picture. His attire consisted of a red neckguard (if it's not a word, I don't care!), a dark green t-shirt, as well as dark green pants. The person who opened the door was another young man, who was wearing light blue battle armor with mirrors for shoulder pads as well as mirrors for gauntlets.  
  
"Hey Daemon, why are you still in here?" asked the armor clad young man.  
  
Suddenly, Daemon jumped up from his seat.  
  
"Perfect!!" shouted Daemon. "Glare, I now know how we can defeat the Titans!"  
  
"I think you should tell the others" spoke Glare in a calm voice.  
  
Once the five villains all came together, Daemon prepared to tell his plan. The other three villains were, an young woman who was dressed in a pink cloak (imagine tan-skinned happy Raven), known as Blaze, a young African- American man known as Tyler, and a purple-skinned man known as Dregos. And so the plan begins to be told....  
  
"We first must attack the weakest link of the Titans" explained Daemon.  
  
"And who might that be?" asked Blaze.  
  
"That link would be" began Daemon.  
  
"Beast Boy" interrupted Dregos.  
  
"No, as I was saying" continued Daemon.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Tyler.  
  
"The weakest link is clearly Starfire" finished Daemon.  
  
The others simply stared at Daemon with confused looks on their faces. An almost haunting silence filled the room  
  
"Allow me to explain" began Daemon. "Although Starfire is powerful, and by far the most skilled in combat of the Titans, she is also the easiest one to scare. Fear is easy to manipulate. Even if Starfire does not fear us, my plan will still bring fear to her weakest link, her heart."  
  
Having finished his small speech, Daemon handed Glare an envelope.  
  
"Put this in the mailbox. It is phase one of our plan." explained Daemon.  
  
"I don't understand. If our target is Starfire, why send a letter to Robin? And also, this letter's return address mentions Slade. Who is Slade?" questioned Glare.  
  
"That is for me to know, and the world to find out"  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
How did you like it? I know it's pretty short. It's my first fic. Please read and review. I don't even mind flames. If someone has enough time to insult this fic, then it probably deserves it. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, as well as go more into detail with the other 3 villains.  
  
PREVIEW for Chapter 2: Robin receives the letter, and things go downhill from there. 


	2. Recieving a Challenge

First of all, to thank my reviewers!!!!!  
  
QueenDragonGoddess: Something I do is cool? I feel special now.....  
  
Moezy-chan: Thanks for the review!  
  
Tamaran-Girl: Your wish is my command....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. I do, however, own a computer, a clock (thirty minutes later), and a can of cheese spread. I also don't own any fanfics that I might accidentally use plotlines from. If I do, please inform me right away and I will send a fancy e-mail begging for forgiveness.  
  
Also, ' represents thoughts. Do not expect this to be used on Daemon. His plans shall not be revealed so easily!!!  
  
Now, on to Chapter 2!!!  
  
A Challenge Chapter 2: Receiving a Challenge  
  
It was any ordinary day at Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a fighting game on the Gamestation. Raven was also sitting on the couch, reading a book while calling them idiots for caring so much about a game. Starfire was sitting on the roof with Robin.  
  
"Come on Cy! Watch my back!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you allow yourself to get hit so easily!" explained Cyborg, clearly annoyed that this co-op game was turning out so badly.  
  
It only took a few more seconds before both Beast Boy and Cyborg's characters were defeated. The screen flashed WINNERS: DREGOS AND TYLER!!  
  
"I bet those two think they're all that, but we could whip them in a REAL two-on-two fight" said Cyborg. By now Raven had become extremely annoyed. Not only was she unable to concentrate on her book; she also couldn't even get comfortable because of all the jumping Cy and Beast Boy had been doing.  
  
"You two are idiots" said Raven in her normal calm voice as she stood up and left the room to go outside.  
  
Starfire and Robin had been watching Cy and Beast Boy get beaten through the new skylight, courtesy of a sonic cannon. Unfortunately for them, Cy and BB figured out that someone was watching, and did not appreciate it when Starfire burst into giggles at the predictament. The night earlier, Cyborg and Beast Boy were quoted to have said, "We are an unstoppable video game team. We can't be beaten!"  
  
"Hey, what's so funny, Star?" asked Beast Boy, who did not yet figure out that he was the reason star was laughing.  
  
"I think she's laughing at you," said Robin, who then also began to laugh.  
  
Before the argument had a chance to continue, Raven walked in with a bag of fan mail. Seeing this, Robin and Star both came down through the skylight. Raven continued and poured out the mail. It was amazing how much mail the Titans received. Then again, the mail was only picked up once a week, thanks in part to a certain incident involving Beast Boy and a mailman.  
  
"I bet this is all for me" cried Beast Boy happily, as he grabbed about 90% of the pile, which, ironically, was for him. The few letters remaining seemed to all be of little importance, except one with an unusual return address, which quickly caught Starfire's eye. She quickly grabbed it and she dropped it.  
  
"Star, what's wrong, your hands are shaking?" asked a worried Robin. Then Cyborg and Raven realized who's name was listed as the return address.  
  
"I think Slade has grown tired of seeing our faces" said Cyborg in an unusually serious tone as he handed Robin the envelope.  
  
"What do you" Robin said as he looked at the envelope. It was then that he noticed the envelope had Slade's name as the return address. He quickly tore open the envelope, and began reading the letter silently. The Tower was silent for a few seconds, until an oblivious Beast Boy returned to reality.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?" yelled Beast Boy, which clearly annoyed Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. Robin, however, seemed to ignore every voice around him. Until Starfire spoke to him, that is.  
  
"What does Slade request, Robin?" asked Starfire in her sweet, worried voice that was only used when a member of the team was in danger.  
  
Robin silently put the letter of the table they were all sitting around, so everyone could see it.  
  
It read:  
  
"Dear Robin,  
I believe you would be happy to eliminate me from your life. Yet I would prefer for you to become my apprentice. So I propose a deal. If you defeat me in battle, I will not interfere in your life anymore. If you lose however, you will become my apprentice, and leave the Teen Titans. Your friends are welcome to come, for I have four allies that will cause large amounts of destruction if they do not get the fights I promised them. It is a risky battle, Robin, but you know that I have a trap set up. If you don't appear by noon, one week from now my trap will be sprung. I will leave you with this one clue as to what that trap is: Time is your worst enemy.  
Signed,  
Slade"  
  
Seeing that his friends had all read the letter, Robin picked it up and began to walk to his room. However, a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him.  
  
"Do not do this again, Robin" pleaded Starfire. "Slade is trying to confuse you. Do not fall for his trick, please.." With that, Robin quickly, almost harshly, pulled his shoulder away from the tamaranian girl's hand.  
  
"I will stop Slade at all costs." He said calmly. Having said that, he walked into the hall leading to his room. All the Titans heard his door open and close. Beast Boy looked at Starfire, who appeared to be on the brink of tears. Suddenly, Starfire quickly flew off to her room.  
  
"Man, he's at it again!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
"With that said, Cyborg sat down to play some more gamestation. Beast Boy went back to swimming in his fan-mail. Raven sat back down on the couch, and continued to read her book.  
  
Back at his HQ, Daemon was smiling, clearly pleased. He reminded himself to thank Tyler for making a camera small enough to fit inside an envelope yet had an internal computer, which allowed Daemon to see the whole scene. This was all playing perfectly into his hands. He would have sat there calmly for hours determining the best of the thousands of ways to execute the next part of the plan that involved him. His thoughts were interrupted when Blaze entered his room.  
  
"Those two idiots are at it again. I swear, if they make me do another victory dance I'll make them regret it" she yelled to herself.  
  
"Do not worry about them. They should have their fun, for part two is meant to entertain us all" stated Daemon.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Blaze.  
  
"Part two is Robin isolating himself from his teammates and, most importantly, our true target." Said Daemon, who had a large grin on his face.  
  
With that, Blaze left the room, knowing perfectly that Daemon had spent too much time on his plan to make a mistake.  
  
End Chapter 2.  
  
This one was longer!! It's over 3 pages on Word with the spacing. Read and Review please, but no flames. In return, I will continue to give you previews for the next chapter! Like this!  
  
Chapter 3 PREVIEW: Daemon's plan continues out perfectly, causing big problems for the Titans. Slade will make his first actual appearance, or will he? 


	3. Slade Appears?

Now, to thank my reviewers (as always...)  
  
QueenDragonGoddess: Yes, it is lovely to feel special. Unfortunately, I do not have a corny ending planned. In fact, I don't have any ending planned, so let's see how this turns out, hmmmm?  
  
Moezy-chan: Is this fast enough to update?  
  
In case anyone did not pick up my clues as to the personalities of Blaze, Tyler, and Dregos, here are the few clues last chapter had.  
  
Dregos and Tyler were the names that flashed on the screen after defeating BB and Cy in the video game.  
  
Blaze called them idiots when she entered Daemon's room.  
  
Now, onto the next chapter!  
  
But first, (almost forgot!) Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I have a catchy phrase about things I do own.  
  
A Challenge, Chapter 3: Slade appears??  
  
Starfire was in her room lying on her bed, finally finding a use for her pillow.  
  
'He cares more about Slade than anyone else' she thought sadly. She slowly sat up at wiped away her tears. 'I must show him that sitting in his room trying to learn about Slade will not result in victory. He needs someone to help him.' Having cleared her thoughts, Starfire got up and left her room, and walked to Robin's door.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin was studying the letter intently in his room. 'What could Slade have meant by 'Time is your worst enemy'?' he thought. 'Why would he give me a week to prepare? That doesn't seem like Slade. Maybe we should attack this address now. Maybe I shou...'  
  
A light knocking on his door followed by a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Robin? Said Starfire. "You cannot stay in there all week. Why do you always do this when Slade becomes involved?"  
  
Starfire became worried when she did not hear Robin respond. The last time Robin did not respond to her voice, he had become Slade's apprentice.  
  
"Robin, are you alright?" asked Starfire in an extremely worried voice. The alarm sounded, and Cyborg came rushing down the hall.  
  
"Cinderblock and Plasmus are attacking downtown." Said Cyborg.  
  
Having heard those two names, Robin charged out of his room, not noticing that he pushed Starfire into the wall in the process. Her right shoulder began to get overcome with pain. Starfire ignored the pain, knowing that her friends would need her to defeat the two villains.  
  
Cinderblock and Plasmus were both simply causing destruction, with no real purpose in their actions. They stopped, however, when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Titans, GO!!" yelled Robin as the Teen Titans charged into battle.  
  
Cyborg went head to head with Cinderblock, literally. After crashing heads, both fighters were dizzy, and Beast Boy took advantage, transforming into T- Rex and smashing Cinderblock with his tail. Cinderblock seemed to be taken out.  
  
Plasmus did not fare any better than Cinderblock. But his part of the mission was far more successful. Slade wanted a clear weakness of one the Titans to be found. Ironically, Robin caused this weakness. Watching the battle from his headquarters, Slade smiled when he saw Starfire wince with each starbolt she fired. 'Such a weakness will come in handy' he thought. As surprised as he was by this weakness, he was equally surprised with who he saw step out of the shadows to challenge the Titans next.  
  
It was Slade, or so the Titans thought. Robin immediately pulled out his Retractable Bo Staff and charged at Slade, who seemed to dodge and block with speed he had never used before. "I underestimated you last time, Robin. The truly powerful do not make mistakes twice." Said Slade. Robin, consumed with his anger at Slade, forgot about Cinderblock, who charged at him from behind at hit him in the back of the head, sending Robin flying towards Slade, who met Robin with an extremely powerful kick that sent Robin back to his friends.  
  
Starfire charged at Slade, preparing to hit him with a right punch. Slade caught the punch, which surprised all the Titans, and put fear into Robin's heart. Not for Starfire's safety, but for his own.  
  
'If Slade is this powerful, how I defeat him?' Robin wondered in fear. His fear grew when he saw Slade twist Starfire's arm, finishing the job that Robin started earlier that day. Starfire's shoulder snapped.  
  
Hearing the snap, Slade disappeared, but not before leaving Robin a few words, "t is only a matter of time, Robin." The conscious Titans simply stood in fear, while Starfire had passed out from the pain.  
  
Other than the real Slade, four other villains were watching from their HQ. They were simply amazed. They knew that Daemon was the man under the mask. They never realized how agile and powerful he was. They also realized that he must have outsmarted Cinderblock and Plasmus, which didn't seem that difficult. So Daemon, still in costume, entered the HQ. He had removed the mask, and had a large grin on his face.  
  
"How did you like the show?" asked Daemon, still grinning.  
  
"I thought you said that this was meant to entertain us all?" asked Blaze.  
  
"Nothing entertains me more than to see others suffer" said Daemon.  
  
"Dude, that was AMAZING!" yelled Dregos and Tyler.  
  
"I was not amused." Said Glare in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll still provide you with enough of a challenge. You may even lose" mocked Daemon.  
  
Glare simply stood up and walked until he was staring Daemon straight in the eyes.  
  
"No one can defeat me" said Glare confidently.  
  
"Only time will tell" said Daemon with just as much confidence as Glare had.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Ok, so that was more action than romance/angst, I admit it. I feel that I need my semi-interesting battle before we bring about angst. But more importantly, is one week long enough for Starfire to recover? What will result from the semi-rivalry between Daemon and Glare that is showing up? Well, that won't be for a few chapters, so please read and review this one. No flames, or else I'll think of an extremely corny ending and e-mail it to you 10 times!!!!  
  
Since last chapter wasn't flamed, here is the preview for next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 4 PREVIEW: The Titans are training in their own ways to prepare for "Slade's" although we all know Daemon is behind this, while Starfire tries to recover the best she can? But is one week enough? 


	4. Week of Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Keep in mind that the Teen Titans think Daemon is Slade  
  
A Challenge Chapter 4: Week of Preparation  
  
The Titans were all preparing for the confrontation with Slade. One week didn't seem like nearly enough time after seeing Slade break Starfire's shoulder. They all had their own ways of preparing for what could be their final battle as a team. Robin spent the rest of the first day in the weight room lifting weights and trying out new moves. The others, however, spent most of their time at the hospital. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were with Starfire, who by now had her shoulder basically sealed up so tightly that her whole arm was numb. The doctors explained that her arm was so badly damaged that it was necessary to take such measures.  
  
"How ya feelin'?" asked Cyborg. He was surprised when Starfire remained completely silent.  
  
"Star, are you ok?" worried Beast Boy.  
  
"Where is Robin?" asked Starfire. Now the other Titans were silent. Raven broke the silence.  
  
"He didn't want to come" she said less calmly than she normally spoke. There was one question Raven did not want Starfire to ask. Unfortunately, that was Starfire's next question.  
  
"Why?" All the Titans were surprised that her voice seemed almost as worried as when Robin had disappeared in the apprentice incident.  
  
"I.... don't know Star." Beast Boy lied. He knew exactly why Robin had wanted to be at the tower. 'All Robin cares about right now was Slade. Anything else, ANYONE else didn't matter' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the tower....  
  
Robin was pushing himself harder than he ever had before. His muscles ached, but he would still keep training. 'If this is how hard I'm going to fight, how can I defeat Slade? He is far more powerful than Starfire. Starfire... I must become stronger than her. There is only one way to prove that....' he thought. Robin grinned, and little did he know that the real enemy was watching his every move.  
  
The next day Starfire came back to the tower. 'My shoulder must heal, then I must become stronger.' she thought. By now the other titans were training. Raven was meditating. Cyborg was lifting weights. Robin was still beating up the punching bag. Beast Boy, however, took a much more fun approach to training. He was training his video game hands. He was completely focused on his game when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Beast Boy yelled in surprise. He turned around to see Starfire.  
  
"Beast Boy, what kind of training is this?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm...." Beast Boy tried to think of an excuse, but his mind went blank. Beast Boy was surprised when Starfire began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a now annoyed Beast Boy.  
  
"I understand how you are training now." Starfire said before bursting again into laughter. Her laughter stopped when she heard the door SLAM open. Robin was standing in the doorway, annoyed at the laughter.  
  
"Why are you laughing Starfire?" asked Robin.  
  
"Why do you care?" responded Starfire.  
  
This added to Robin's annoyance. He was already angry enough with how powerful Slade has become, but now an injured member of the team was taking away from training of another member.  
  
"Since you think the Slade situation is funny, your shoulder must be fine." said Robin confidently.  
  
"What? No, it is no..." Starfire tried to say before a batarang (whatever Robin calls it) hit her right shoulder. Starfire collapsed in pain, and lost consciousness. Robin merely grinned again, and left to train.  
  
"Star! Wake up!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven walked in, annoyed that her meditation had been interrupted. Her expression suddenly became worried when she saw Starfire unconscious. She used her powers to lift Starfire to her room.  
  
"Robin is acting worse than I thought he would." Said a now calmer Raven.  
  
"For Star's sake, we need to hope this week goes by quickly." Said Beast Boy.  
  
The week did go by quickly. The days went by like minutes, and before anyone realized it, it was the day before the confrontation with Slade. All the Titans except Starfire were in the living room just talking.  
  
"So, everyone ready?" asked a still serious Robin.  
  
"Yes" was the all around answer, including a voice the surprised everyone in the room.  
  
Starfire stepped into the living room, and she had removed the cast that held her shoulder in place.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked a surprised and annoyed Robin.  
  
"Slade requested that we all appear, so I am coming." was Starfire's response. Robin knew this, but he didn't care. Half of the worrying he had this week was because he thought of how powerful Slade was.  
  
"Did you try to defeat Slade?" asked Robin.  
  
The question sent a chill up Starfire's spine. 'He does not trust me.' She thought sadly. 'I must regain his trust. Slade must be defeated at all costs.'  
  
Daemon watched the whole week unfold. He knew victory was at his to lose. 'And so the Titans break' he thought. 'Stage 1 will be a success. Three stages to go.' With that, he let his head fall back, and he fell asleep, smiling at what tomorrow would bring.  
  
There's lots of angst there! And Daemon is still confident! Now we know a bit more about Daemon's plan! Please read/review/not flame. As long as flames stay away, previews will keep coming.  
  
Chapter 5 PREVIEW: The final pieces of Stage 1 fall into place, and Stage 2 begins. 


	5. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans.  
  
Chapter 5: Breaking Point  
  
"I'll ask you again. Did you try to defeat Slade?" This time Robin was extremely annoyed.  
  
Starfire remained silent. 'Slade must be defeated.' was the only thought she had. Her silence added to the tension that now threatened to break the Titans' unity. Fortunately, Beast Boy weakened the tension.  
  
"Hey Cyborg, I bet I can beat you in any game we have." declared the green changeling.  
  
"You're on! But let's add to the bet. If, correction, When you lose, you eat a strip of bacon. But if by some miracle you beat me, I'll eat your stupid tofu." Said Cyborg.  
  
Beast Boy quickly accepted, but not before declaring that tofu was not stupid, and soon a racing game began. The race was back and forth, with plenty of whining along the way when someone fell behind. Starfire's thoughts had been broken, and both she and Raven were watching intently, Starfire to get her mind off Slade, and Raven to see the loser eat something. 'Maybe the tofu/meat wars will finally end' she thought hopefully. Robin chose to return to his room, this time to research. However, he did not research Slade. "Just in case" he said to himself as he opened a binder with information on Starfire. Finally the race was on the home stretch. "Get ready to eat a REAL pizza, BB" taunted Cyborg as he took the lead. His plan would fail as Beast Boy passed him at the last second. Beast Boy jumped in joy.  
  
"WINNER!! Get ready to eat a tofu surprise tomorrow morning, Cy!" Beast Boy celebrated.  
  
The Titans, however, was not the only group that had leadership problems. Daemon's peaceful sleep was interrupted when Glare broke down his door.  
  
"What do you request now?" asked the sleepy villain.  
  
"You are not concerned about your plan at all? You are not concerned about any of us possibly turning on you?" asked the confused Glare.  
  
"I trust you four to help carry out the plan. You are all powerful. The Titans should be nothing more than a warm-up." Said the confident Daemon.  
  
This statement angered Glare even more. 'He doesn't even consider us a threat? What if we turn on him?' he thought. Daemon interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"If you were to fail, your pride as a warrior would be shattered, correct? It is not honorable to turn an ally into an enemy by attacking from behind. I doubt you or the others have the courage to turn on me after this long." Stated Daemon.  
  
Glare quickly exited the room to go talk with the others.  
  
'This is exactly how Stage 2 was planned to go. This is a big mistake, Glare. It does not matter what you four plan, for mine is perfect. It cannot be stopped.' Daemon thought confidently. He returned to his slumber.  
  
Dregos, Blaze, Glare, and Tyler were all in the training room. There were weights scattered everywhere.  
  
"So, are we prepared to deal with Daemon when the time comes?" asked Glare.  
  
"Daemon thinks he creates brilliant plans. We will show him how wrong he is." calmly said Blaze.  
  
"He better prepare to get his butt whooped!" yelled Tyler.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!" whispered Glare. "We don't want him to know what we're planning."  
  
"Even so, our new moves will be too much for him to handle." Whispered Dregos.  
  
The four villains all smiled confidently, except was Blaze, who merely smiled on the inside. 'No force can stop us' they all thought.  
  
*Back at the Tower, 8:00 a.m.  
  
The whole team was awake and eating breakfast. Only two people were talking.  
  
"Do I HAVE to eat this?" complained Cyborg. He was staring down into a plate of tofu.  
  
"You offered the bet, Cy." Pointed out Beast Boy." So yes, eat up!"  
  
Cyborg slowly opened his mouth, and dumped a glob of tofu inside. He made a face unlike anything Beast Boy had ever seen before. Cyborg slowly swallowed with a pained look on his face.  
  
"How did it taste?" Beast boy joked. Cyborg opened his eyes and was not amused.  
  
"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten!" Cy yelled.  
  
"It couldn't have been THAT bad!" Beast boy said.  
  
Robin was still thinking about Starfire. 'Could she actually have joined Slade? Something is missing. There is one detail that will explain everything. What is it?'  
  
"We should attack Slade now. He will not expect an attack this early." said Starfire.  
  
"Guess you're right, Star. Let's go." said Cyborg.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Glare, Tyler, Dregos, and Blaze were in a huddle going over last second plans.  
  
"So, are you three ready?" asked Glare.  
  
"Let's do this." Said Dregos.  
  
"Daemon's goin' down" said Tyler.  
  
"Yes" was Blaze's answer.  
  
Daemon walked into the room. He was dressed as Slade.  
  
"It is time to destroy the Teen Titans." He said. 'Stage 2 has begun. My victory is sealed.' He thought to himself.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Daemon's still confident, as always. Does he know what his "teammates" are planning? Can the Titans win? What exactly is Stage 2 of Daemon's plan? Some will be revealed next chapter. Read/review please. It'll get more angst/romance soon. I promise!!  
  
I didn't see a flame, so here's a preview.  
  
The battles begin. And Daemon's true identity is revealed! What does that mean? I wish I knew. 


	6. The Battle Begins!

Finally, I can see my reviewers, so here comes the thanks!!!  
  
SereneDolphin: Thanks! I will!  
  
BlueWolfGirl: This whole plotline is the result of being annoyed while waiting for my fanfiction.net password to arrive!  
  
Moezy-chan: You loved it?? Cool......  
  
Cherry6124: As Daemon would say "Only time will tell"  
  
JerzeeGurl: Romance would come to mind easily. Having it make sense in this chapter might be a bit more difficult.. Time to experiment and see what works....  
  
Now that that's over, time for the beloved disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Teen Titans, because this would be my season finale!! Unfortunately, I do not, so I can only wish that.....  
  
Who really cares? On to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Battle Begins!  
  
The Teen Titans have finally found Slade's base (Hope you haven't forgotten already, if you have, go read the other chapters again!!). It was an abandoned warehouse with just one way in, the front door. There were no windows or vents. The Titans opened the door and were amazed.  
  
"Whoa...." Beast Boy said in amazement. Inside the warehouse was a massive staircase that seemed to go down forever. The amazement didn't last long, as three people appeared out of the shadows. One had purple skin, one looked very much like Raven, and the biggest member of the group was African-American.  
  
"We are Blaze, Dregos, and Tyler" the three said in unison. They pointed at Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. "And Slade requested that we defeat you three!!"  
  
"Where is Slade?" asked Robin.  
  
"He is waiting downstairs. I would suggest you hurry. He has grown impatient with his soon-to-be apprentice." Responded Blaze.  
  
Starfire and Robin quickly hurried, both hoping to stop Slade before his plans succeeded. Robin, however, did not just have Slade on his mind.  
  
'If Starfire has joined Slade, then I'm walking straight into a 3-on-1 fight. There's no way I can win against those odds' he thought. Robin's thoughts would have continued further, but they had reached the end of the staircase. Waiting in the next room was a young man wearing mirrors on his shoulders and his wrists.  
  
"Pathetic fools! You dare try to defeat Slade! I am Glare" said Glare. He pointed at Starfire "And you, Starfire of Tamaran, will fall today by my hand! Slade is waiting to fight you, Robin. I wouldn't keep him waiting."  
  
Robin quickly ran by, not knowing how dangerous of a trap he had led his friends into.  
  
Back on ground level, the fight was not going well for our heroes. Tyler, Blaze, and Dregos were all incredibly skilled, as well as intelligent, in combat. They had surrounded Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, who were all exhausted. Raven had just used up the last of her energy to block a punch from Tyler.  
  
"How...can....we...win?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"You can't!!!" mocked Dregos.  
  
"All we've done is punch and kick! We haven't even used any of our true powers yet!" laughed Tyler.  
  
"You will fall now" calmly said Blaze.  
  
Blaze began to chant, and fireballs appeared in her hands.  
  
"Booyah! Bring on the fireworks!" yelled Tyler.  
  
"Come on, babe! Finish them off!" laughed Dregos. This was definitely NOT the right thing to say.  
  
"What did you call me?" asked Blaze with plenty of anger in her voice. She threw the fireballs at Dregos and Tyler, successfully sending them flying into walls. She grabbed her communicator.  
  
"Slade, he said it, you know the deal." she said. Slade's voice was loud enough for the Titans to hear.  
  
"Fine. Return here. Rest your energy. You will not have to deal with those two next time you battle Raven." Slade said.  
  
Blaze then teleported away.  
  
"Did we just....win?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"NOT YET!!!" yelled both Dregos and Tyler. They both looked very weakened, but still powerful enough to cause major damage.  
  
"Ready for Round 2?" said Cyborg confidently.  
  
Blaze teleported to where Slade (Daemon) was, and went to her room to relax and meditate. After Blaze was out of sight, Robin burst through a door.  
  
"SLADE!!!" (if you think I need to put who's talking in this conversation, I'll fix this chapter with who's talking)  
  
"Robin, how good it is to see you."  
  
"This is it Slade, this ends NOW!"  
  
"On the contrary. I hold all the cards."  
  
Two television screens hidden by walls appeared, one showing the battles between Raven, BB, and Cy against Tyler and Dregos, and the other showing Starfire against Glare.  
  
"Now Robin, we will watch how your friends do. I want you to see them lose."  
  
"I doubt that you'll be conscious long enough to see my friends win!"  
  
"Unfortunately, my barrier disagrees"  
  
Suddenly, a barrier appeared between Robin and Slade.  
  
'One of Slade's allies has already been beaten. Blaze isn't there anymore.' Thought Robin.  
  
The battle between Glare and Starfire caught his eye. They had yet to begin. They both smiled and walked towards each other. What they did next surprised Robin.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
'No! I was tricked!' thought Robin angrily.  
  
Then that screen went blank.  
  
"So it appears that I acquired an ally, correct?"  
  
However, as soon as the screen went blank, a truly brutal fight had begun. Both fighters were honorable, which is why they shook hands. The kindness did not last, and both fighters quickly retreated and created a plan. Starfire made the first move by launching a single Starbolt at Glare. Surprising to Starfire was the fact that Glare blocked, and even more surprising was the fact that her Starbolt was reflected. Starfire barely avoided being hit by her own attack.  
  
"These mirrors use my energy perfectly. They use it to become shields that reflect other energies away. All I have to do is hold you back, Starfire. Slade will have a new ally, and the Teen Titans will be gone forever." mocked Glare.  
  
Starfire's eyes bulged in fear. 'This battle is a trap! This man only wishes to prevent me from helping Robin! I must defeat this man quickly! I hope this works.. but, I remember someone from Tamaran who used this type of trap before.. Could it be?' thought the tamaranian girl.  
  
Now isn't this exciting! Robin hates Star, and Star couldn't be more worried about Robin! What about Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy? Will they be okay? What is Starfire's plan? Will it work? Please read and review! No flames, or, ummmm, I'll think of something!  
  
Since...(don't we know what I always put here?)  
  
Chapter 7 Preview!!! Starfire uses her battle plan. Robin begins to fight "Slade"! Will we ever find out who Daemon is? Probably not, but I can hope, right? 


	7. Fighting, fighting, and more fighting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
Chapter 7: Futility  
  
Starfire tried to get starbolts into her hands, but a sharp pain went through her right arm.  
  
'My shoulder is still damaged' she thought.  
  
"This is pointless. You are too injured to provide a worthy challenge." Said Glare. "I see now why Robin doesn't care at all about you."  
  
That last comment broke Starfire's heart. It also released a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, not even with the Kitten incident, hatred.  
  
"I WILL defeat you" she yelled.  
  
"I would love to see the one armed tamaranian do so." responded Glare.  
  
Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were finally winning their fight. Dregos and Tyler were both reeling.  
  
"Looks like this won't take much longer." mocked Cyborg.  
  
"Can you handle this alone Dregos?" asked an exhausted Tyler.  
  
"Of course" responded Dregos. Tyler teleported away to rest and prepare for the next battle.  
  
"Are you three ready to see my full abilities?" asked Dregos. Then his left arm began to transform. "My body is much like yours, Beast Boy." His arm completed its transformation into a blade. "But it is far superior." Dregos began to charge at the titans. He swung his arm first at Cyborg, who barely dodged, then at Raven, who also dodged, and finally at Beast Boy, who failed to dodge. Beast Boy's arm was sliced open, and Beast Boy screamed in pain.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!" screamed Raven. Raven began to lose control of her anger.  
  
"Is the birdie angry?" taunted Dregos.  
  
"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!" chanted Raven. Dregos was surrounded by a black aura, whichled him underground, and out of the battle. Raven quickly went to Beast Boy, and began to heal his wound.  
  
"You could have done that earlier.." complained Beast Boy.  
  
"Are you complaining?" asked Raven with a slight amount of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"No, just wondering" replied a very afraid Beast Boy.  
  
"So, lets go find Rob and Star" said Cyborg.  
  
Starfire began to hurl a flurry of starbolts at Glare with her left arm. Glare easily blocked and reflected all of them back at Starfire. Starfire barely avoided the first few, but was hit by two in her right arm. Her arm was now bleeding badly. Glare was confidant victory was in hand, but was surprised when Starfire began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Glare. He then felt a chill run up his spine as Starfire grinned menacingly.  
  
"Are you ready to lose?" she asked.  
  
Robin was till looking for a way around Slade's barrier. He finally saw a flash on the wall, and threw a batarang at it. There was an explosion, and the barrier went down.  
  
"I see you are just as skilled you were before. Unfortunately, you are not good enough" said Slade.  
  
Robin charged at Slade, staff ready. Slade pulled out his staff, and prepared for Robin's attack. Robin tried every attack he knew, but Slade was too quick, and blocked each attack.  
  
'This is pointless' thought Robin. 'Glare and Starfire are probably preparing to attack me from behind, and I can't hurt Slade at all.'  
  
"Are you surrendering?" asked Slade.  
  
"I will never surrender" replied Robin.  
  
"Suit yourself. Now, it's my turn to attack." Said Slade. Slade charged at Robin, who could barely see Slade's movements. Slade hit Robin twice in the head with his staff, and once in the stomach, which sent Robin flying into a wall.  
  
"When will you learn that you can never defeat me?" taunted Slade.  
  
"I will defeat you and Starfire!" yelled Robin.  
  
Starfire was injured and tiring quickly. 'I must help Robin at any cost.' She thought.  
  
Starfire put her hands together and pointed them at Glare. Starfire ignored the pain in her arm and pulled all her energy into her hands.  
  
"I can always evade" taunted Glare.  
  
"I disagree." Said Starfire.  
  
Glare looked down at his shoes. His eyes bulged in fear. They were melted to the ground!  
  
"I can still block!" yelled a worried Glare.  
  
"I understand that." Replied Starfire.  
  
Starfire launched the energy she had built up at Glare. Glare's shield blocked the attack, until his mirrors shattered. Part of the blast was reflected. Starfire was too exhausted to try to dodge or even block. The room became filled with the blinding light of two green explosions where Glare and Starfire were. Screams could be heard, but they quickly faded away.  
  
Cliffie!! I know this was a short chapter. I hope to make the next one longer. I also hope to get at least one review for this chapter. Please?  
  
Since no one reviewed the last chapter. No preview!! 


	8. Identities Revealed!

Yahoo!! Reviews!!! I'm still tolerated!!!! Now to thank the reviewers!!!  
  
Karistarz: this story is FAR from over. ^-^  
  
SereneDolphin: suspense is fun to write, but painful to read, isn't it? (  
  
Now time for this....  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, or else Cyborg and Beast Boy fans would become very annoyed.  
  
A Challenge Chapter 8: Identities Revealed!!!  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven neared the end of the staircase when they saw the light. They covered their eyes until the light went away. Their eyes bulged when they saw two large craters in the room.  
  
"Dude, what happened here?" wondered Beast Boy out loud. By the time he finished talking, Raven and Cyborg were at the crater where Starfire had been. They were lifting all the rocks they could, and Beast Boy quickly joined them.  
  
'Starfire.....' thought Raven. Her thoughts and worry would have increased, but Cyborg interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"FOUND HER!" yelled Cyborg. "Hurry up!"  
  
Raven and Beast Boy ran over to where Cyborg was and froze in place. Starfire was lying there unconscious. Her body seemed completely broken. She had many wounds on her arms and on her back. She was still alive, because her chest was slowly moving up and down.  
  
"Come on Raven! Heal her." Said Cyborg. Raven broke out of her trance, and began to heal her wounds.  
  
"I wonder what happened here." Said Beast Boy.  
  
"Whatever it was, it was powerful." Responded Cyborg.  
  
Within a few minutes, Raven had healed Starfire's wounds.  
  
"Will she be alright?" asked Beast Boy hopefully.  
  
Raven was silent for a moment before she used her powers to lift Starfire into the air. "She needs medical attention, or she might not live. I'll head to the hospital with Star, you two go help Robin. Don't forget that Blaze and Tyler are probably down there."  
  
Raven was about to head up the staircase when a green barrier appeared in front of it. Then a familiar voice was sent through the room. Slade.  
  
"Now Titans, do you really think you could escape so easily. Especially when robin is so close to becoming my apprentice."  
  
"We have no choice. We have to defeat Slade." said Raven.  
  
The four titans hurried down the hallway and entered the large room where Robin and Slade were fighting. Slade was standing and hadn't even broken a sweat, while Robin was down on his hands and knees in obvious pain. Raven put Starfire down, knowing that it would take everything the Titans had to finally defeat Slade.  
  
"So, my allies have arrived." Said Slade.  
  
Robin looked over and saw the unconscious Starfire. Much to the surprise of his friends, Robin was smiling.  
  
"Good job you three!" said Robin.  
  
"Yo, Robin, we need to beat Slade so we can get Starfire to a hospital NOW!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
"She joined Slade. I saw her align herself with one of Slade's allies" said Robin quietly.  
  
"No..." said Raven.  
  
"She wouldn't..." added Beast Boy.  
  
"Face the facts Titans.." Tyler and Blaze appeared behind Slade, and Starfire began to move. "It's 4 vs. 4 now!"  
  
Slade would have continued, had he not been hit in the forehead with a starbolt. The mask shattered, revealing the face underneath.  
  
"I...knew....it....." said Starfire as she felt herself fall into darkness.  
  
"STARFIRE!!" yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin quickly joined his friends. They then saw the face underneath.  
  
"I am not Slade." laughed the mysterious enemy. "I am Daemon, the most powerful being on Earth!!"  
  
"Face the facts Titans, I am at full strength, and you four are exhausted. How can you possibly win?" taunted Daemon. A black aura surrounded Daemon. "Is this the best that you have to offer, Raven?" Daemon hit the shield with one finger, and shattered it.  
  
"This is hopeless, he's too powerful" whined Beast Boy.  
  
"He has to have a weakness." Said Robin.  
  
"Determined as always, aren't you Robin? However, I have no more use for you." Said Daemon.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Robin.  
  
"All I needed you for was a warm-up. You have served your purpose."  
  
"Titans, GO!" yelled an extremely annoyed Robin.  
  
Cyborg launched a sonic blast at Daemon, who dodged it with ease. Beast Boy and Raven were too tired to do anything, and Robin's disks were easily dodged as well.  
  
"This is pathetic." Said Daemon.  
  
"Are we pathetic?" asked Tyler and Blaze.  
  
"How about us?" asked Glare and Dregos, who both suddenly appeared next to Blaze and Tyler.  
  
"Do you four think you can defeat ME?" asked the angered Daemon.  
  
"It appears that your usefulness has worn off," said a now at full strength Glare. "Are you ready to lose?" Blaze grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"We agreed that you would get what's left of Daemon once Tyler, Dregos, and myself were finished having fun." said Blaze.  
  
"Fine. Leave him conscious, OK?" asked Glare.  
  
"Sure, man." stated Tyler.  
  
Tyler and Dregos charged straight at Daemon, who was surprised by this turn of events. They connected with punches to the stomach, which sent Daemon back into a wall, which exploded on impact.  
  
"I guess I should have held back," said a disappointed Dregos. "That wasn't fun at all."  
  
When the smoke from the wall disappeared, Daemon was standing there laughing.  
  
"I hope that was a joke," said Daemon.  
  
Then Blaze launched fireballs, which all connected with Daemon's head, causing another explosion. Yet again, the smoke cleared and Daemon was laughing.  
  
"I suppose I should end this now," said Daemon.  
  
Three sickles quickly flew out of Daemon's arms and sent Tyler, Blaze, and Dregos into unconsciousness.  
  
"I suppose that you and I shall fight now" said Daemon to the surprised Glare.  
  
"I will say it once more, are you ready to lose?" asked Glare.  
  
"Your ego has led you to win many battles Glare, but you cannot comprehend how powerful I am." confidently said Daemon.  
  
While this was happening the Teen Titans were watching.  
  
"Should we get involved?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"No, we need to use this time to rest and prepare. One of these two is going to win, and it'll take everything we have to win." replied Robin. 'How could I have doubted you, Star? I was such a fool, and you might...' Robin stopped his thoughts there. He couldn't bring himself to think of such a disaster.  
  
So, finally some romance, sort of.. Daemon and Glare finally get to fight! Will Starfire be all right? Will the Titans be able to defeat the winner of Glare/Daemon? I love putting questions in people's minds!  
  
Since I got reviews, here comes the Chapter 9 preview!  
  
PREVIEW: Glare vs. Daemon fight really heats up. Glare brings a full plan into action. 


	9. The Battle of the Egos!

Since the reviewers asked so nicely, I'm updating! Now to thank the nice people!  
  
StarfireLover: You may hate cliffies, but I love them. Writing them, of course.  
  
Mya Dawning: Incredible? Cool.....  
  
RougeSummersLover: here's the update you were waiting for!  
  
SerneDolphin: Yep, robin now knows, but what do I have in mind?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. What else is new?  
  
Chapter 9: The Battle of the Egos  
  
The situation didn't look good. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were exhausted, and the three enemies they had trouble defeating, Blaze, Tyler, and Dregos, were taken down with little difficulty by Daemon. Robin was no match for Daemon, whose reactions were too quick for the Boy Wonder to connect with any weapon. And Starfire... Starfire was simply a broken body. There was no telling if she would ever awaken from her unconscious state. Only the man who caused her condition, Glare, seemed capable of defeating Daemon. The confidant warrior, who had no fear in his eyes, might be the city's last hope. Daemon seemed equally confidant. Both had similar goals, the destruction of the Teen Titans, but Glare refused to be a pawn, and Daemon refused to be anything but a boss. A peaceful silence filled the air. This was the quiet before the storm.  
  
"Any attack you launch will be reflected, you pathetic tamaranian!" yelled Glare.  
  
"I doubt you can reflect physical blows." responded Daemon.  
  
Daemon charged right at Glare, and launching a flurry of punches. Many of the punches connected, sending Glare backing into a wall.  
  
"How are you so strong?" asked Glare.  
  
"You should do research on your opponents before you challenge them. I studied your tactics in combat. I know how you think. With that knowledge, I cannot be defeated by you." taunted Daemon.  
  
"We will see." replied Glare.  
  
Daemon charged again at Glare. Glare was prepared this time, and easily dodged each punch. He responded with a right punch of his own. Surprised by Glare's speed and power, Daemon was completely off-guard and was quickly sent down into the ground.  
  
"Do you surrender yet?" asked Glare.  
  
Daemon began launching red starbolts at Glare, which were quickly reflected.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" asked Glare.  
  
"You have already fallen into my trap!" announced Daemon, who caught the reflected starbolts. The starbolts began to form circles around his arm. Soon Daemon's entire arm was glowing red. "You even fell into the trap Starfire set you up in!"  
  
Glare was shocked to see that his shoes were melted to the ground again.  
  
"I held back against Starfire!" laughed Glare.  
  
Daemon launched his large red starbolt at Glare, who broke out of his shoes and dodged the blast.  
  
"You missed!" declared Glare.  
  
"I never said I was aiming for you." Responded Daemon.  
  
Sure enough, the blast was heading straight for Blaze, Tyler, and Dregos.  
  
"I guess I will have to play OUR trump card!" yelled Glare.  
  
Blaze, Tyler, and Dregos all turned into pure energy and charged into Glare's body.  
  
"What did you DO?" screamed Daemon.  
  
Meanwhile (from start of Daemon vs. Glare to this point)  
  
"How...can....we...defeat...either...of...them?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"There must be a way... Robin, are you paying attention?" said Cyborg.  
  
Robin was just staring at Starfire's broken body 'I started this. I caused your arm to be injured in the first place. I only cared about bringing down Slade. This Daemon, he knew I would react to a Slade appearance and challenge this way. He outsmarted me. He predicted my moves. He knew that if you were weakened, then he would have one less enemy to worry about. If you weren't injured, he would have two enemies.'  
  
"EARTH TO ROBIN" yelled Cyborg.  
  
"Don't do that!" Robin yelled back.  
  
"Stay focused." Said Raven She also muttered something that resembled "morons", but Robin couldn't tell for sure.  
  
"We need to be prepared to attack as soon as this fight is over." Raven continued.  
  
"Dude, its not your fault." said Beast Boy.  
  
"Since when can you read minds?" inquired Robin.  
  
"I know th..." started Beast Boy.  
  
"Get ready! This might be it!" interrupted Raven.  
  
Then they saw it. Glare absorbed energy that used to be Blaze, Tyler, and Dregos.  
  
"Prepare to see our perfect plan to eliminate you!" said Glare. However, there was something different about his voice. It had his intensity, but the calmness and fun of Tyler, Blaze, and Dregos.  
  
"What is this? Some form of fusion?" asked a very worried Daemon.  
  
"It is far more than mere fusion. This is the creation of a whole new being!" yelled Glare. Suddenly, Glare began to transform. His body grew to twice what it once was. His eyes changed shape and color. His mirrors now changed color to a deep green.  
  
"I am SEER." said the new being.  
  
SEER moved even faster than Daemon could react, and quickly hit Daemon with a pair of kicks to the stomach.  
  
Daemon powered up another starbolt, and launched this one straight at SEER. It was a direct hit at SEER's chest, but the starbolt simply dissipated upon contact.  
  
"I am FAR more powerful than YOU can comprehend." taunted SEER.  
  
'If that is the case, then victory is mine.' thought Daemon.  
  
Sorta-cliffie! What does Daemon have in mind? I admit, this is just another fight scene and another guilt trip. Read and review please.  
  
PREVIEW for CHAPTER 10: Angst and some romance. This will be what the story is all about! Oh, and Daemon launches his plan, but that's not very important to me. 


	10. The Awakening

I promised romance and angst.... And here it is! But first....  
  
SereneDolphin: Yep.....  
  
RougeSummersLover: The wait is over!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... blah blah (I do not own Teen Titans)  
  
Bold represent something happening in someone's mind.  
  
Chapter 10: The Awakening  
  
"Are you ready to die?" asked SEER. Daemon remained silent. He was focusing on something else.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" said SEER.  
  
SEER quickly charged at Daemon, fireballs ready. Daemon lifted his hand, pointing it at SEER, and launched his greatest move.  
  
"BESERK!!!" screamed Daemon.  
  
SEER stopped charging, and prepared to guard against this new attack. Daemon began laughing, as though he had just won.  
  
"How do you like my attack?" asked Daemon.  
  
"That was your ATTACK? I felt nothing!" taunted SEER. Then the fireballs in SEER's hands disappeared. SEER fell to his knees, and began to glow red.  
  
"What....did...you....do?" questioned SEER.  
  
"My move eliminates you from within." Responded Daemon.  
  
"How?" SEER weakly asked.  
  
Daemon began to grin evilly. "By eliminating your control over your energy."  
  
Meanwhile... In the mind of Starfire.....  
  
Darkness. Darkness surrounded Starfire. Her mind was as injured as her body. Starfire simply stood in place, fear overwhelming her senses.  
  
"Robin, I wish you were here" she said to herself. Suddenly a voice came behind her. "Why would you want someone who hates you nearby?"  
  
Starfire turned around to see Daemon.  
  
"How did you enter my mind? And what do you mean by asking 'Why would you want someone you hates you nearby?'"  
  
"What do you think Robin was doing the week before he came here? I used a camera to see who he was researching."  
  
Suddenly, a screen appeared.  
  
"How did THIS appear in my mind?"  
  
"I created a mental image to show you exactly what I have seen. To show you that however much you care for him, he does not love you. He does not even consider you a friend."  
  
Robin was at his desk shuffling through papers. The camera zoomed to so Starfire could clearly see whom Robin was researching. "There must be an easy way to defeat her," Robin said to himself. The screen disappeared.  
  
"No....."  
  
"As much as I wish it were not true, Starfire, it is. Robin considers you an enemy. By the look on his face, he cares more about defeating you than defeating Slade."  
  
"LIAR!!"  
  
Starfire charged at Daemon, but collapsed to her knees in pain before she reached him.  
  
"You are too injured to fight. You are broken physically and mentally. Now, I have broken you emotionally. Nothing stands in my way of eliminating you."  
  
Daemon slowly walked toward Starfire, when the "ground" below him began to glow green.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Daemon barely teleported out of Starfire's mind before the ground he was standing on was destroyed by a large Starbolt.  
  
Starfire was on her knees, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Why, Robin? Why...." She repeated to herself.  
  
Back in the "real" world (I don't know how to put it)  
  
Daemon suddenly backed away in fear.  
  
"What power..." he said to himself.  
  
"You cannot win," said SEER, who was struggling to keep control of his power. SEER suddenly smiled. "Not when Starfire has access to my energy."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Daemon.  
  
"See for yourself." SEER pointed to Starfire, whose breathing, which before seemed pained, had relaxed.  
  
"Starfire!!" yelled the Titans in joy (as much as Raven could show) when they saw this.  
  
Robin knelt beside Starfire.  
  
"Starfire... I should have believed you. I... I love you, Starfire." Robin choked out the last few words. Starfire's eyes slowly opened. She was fine!!  
  
"Lies..." she said.  
  
"What did you say Starfire?" asked Raven.  
  
Starfire quickly pulled herself to her feet, much to the joy of the Titans, as well as the surprise of Daemon.  
  
"Stop lying to me, Robin!" Starfire yelled.  
  
"Star, he loves you. He may be an idiot about it, but he does," said a confused Cyborg 'How could she think Robin is lying? She believes every word Robin says.' He thought.  
  
"Yeah, Star. You believe everything we say." said BB.  
  
"I see.... So you all hate me..." said a hurt Starfire."  
  
"WHAT?? What gave you that idea?" asked a now angry Robin. Robin realized he shouldn't have sounded so mad, but it was too late.  
  
"Daemon showed me what you did in your room the week before this fight. You were researching and thinking of how to defeat me, were you not?" Starfire then turned to the other Titans.  
  
"And you side with him! Raven! You can read minds! You easily knew what Robin did! But you did not tell me! You all hate me!" she yelled. Starfire finally turned her back to Robin, staring at the ground.  
  
"I loved you, Robin. But now I see the truth. You always hated me. I should have known that I was destined to live in a world of suffering. I wish to stop suffering. ...Good bye" A few tears left Starfire's eyes as she said this. Starfire lifted her head to stare Daemon in the eyes.  
  
"Starfire.... Listen..." started Robin.  
  
"I will defeat you at ANY COST!!" Starfire yelled, pointing at Daemon. She pulled starbolts into her hands and flew straight at Daemon. Daemon easily dodged the starbolts, but realized what was happening. 'No..' he thought. It was too late. A giant green starbolt came from underground, sending Daemon reeling upwards in pain. Daemon soon landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"I...will....not...lose.." Daemon said, holding himself up with his right arm. The other was broken, as was his left leg.  
  
"You are correct." stated Starfire. Starfire charged at Daemon. Daemon was unable to defend himself, and Starfire grabbed his head.  
  
"We will both die. Here and now." Starfire finished. Starfire began to glow a dark green. The ground underneath them began to glow. Suddenly, a pillar of green energy shot up, surrounding both Daemon and Starfire.  
  
Robin ran towards the pillar.  
  
"STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The other Titans simply stared in disbelief at what was happening. The pillar remained for about 30 seconds, and then dissipated. There was no sign of Starfire or Daemon.  
  
... What have I done? I just started writing, and before I know it this happens. I promised angst, and this is what I create. Please read/review!!! Don't flame!  
  
I apologize. I don't have any idea of how I'm going to continue this. Next chapter may just be a bunch of flashbacks. It might not. I'll see when I sit down and write Chapter 11. 


	11. Victory at Long Last

I changed the italics, which didn't show up in the last chapter, to bold.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
Chapter 11: Failing in Combat  
  
Robin was on his knees, crying, truly crying, and quietly repeating the name of the friend he had lost. 'Why, Star? Why?' he thought. The other Titans were silent, as was SEER. Raven broke the silence.  
  
"She sacrificed herself..." Raven started.  
  
"For people she thought hated her..." finished Beast Boy.  
  
It was finally sinking in. Starfire thought she was hated. She thought she was meant to suffer. And despite that, she still sacrificed herself. She still cared about them, even though she thought they didn't care about her. She was determined to stop Daemon at all costs, as long as the Titans survived. The minute that passed seemed like it would never end. It was the saddest moment since Starfire had joined the team, that wonderful day when the Teen Titans were completed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Robin was sitting atop Titan Tower, watching the sun begin to set. He was in deep thought, wondering if four super-powered teens could stop a truly powerful villain. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games inside the Tower; much to Raven's displeasure. 'Can we stick together? We always argue. We need someone to hold us together.' he thought. Suddenly, Robin saw a large flash move across the sky. The team was immediately contacted to search the area of the crash.  
  
"So, we get to deal with an alien?" asked a very happy Beast Boy. He loved the supernatural, such as zombies and aliens.  
  
"I just hope this thing is strong," said Cyborg. He loved showing off his strength. No doubt beating up an alien would add to his ego.  
  
When they reached the crater that the ship had made, they were surprised at how small the ship was.  
  
"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin. He slammed his staff into the side of the ship, causing part of the ship to fall off. Robin's staff was now drenched in blood.  
  
They looked inside carefully, and were quickly horrified at the condition of the occupant. It was a unconscious young girl, probably around their age. Her skin was an extremely pale white, and her body was covered in scars. She was quickly losing blood.  
  
"Stand back" said Raven. Raven normally has no emotion in her voice, but now she seemed extremely worried.  
  
Since the wounds were all minor, Raven was able to quickly heal them. She then lifted Starfire into her arms.  
  
"She needs a hospital now." she said.  
  
News had spread that the Titans had taken an alien girl to the local hospital quickly, and news reporters were begging the four teens for any information they knew about the girl.  
  
"We only know that if she is going to survive, she'll need rest." said Raven. She then used her powers to force the reporters outside.  
  
Robin was sitting down the whole time, completely ignoring the fact that reporters were no longer in his face. 'Is she going to be alright?' he thought. A doctor soon came out with a smile across his face.  
  
"She is much like humans physically, so as far as I can see, she should be fine. You can see her," he said.  
  
"I'm gonna get to talk to a real live ALIEN!" Beast Boy squealed with glee.  
  
Raven quickly created a bubble around his head. "Shhhhh... she's probably going to be in shock from what's happened."  
  
The titans slowly opened the door and looked in the room. The young alien was lying in bed, looking out the window. Her face was scrunched up somewhat, a clear sign she was in pain. Raven saw this, and also saw the looks on Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces. She used her powers to force them out of the room.  
  
"I'll tell you when she's in the condition to answer your questions."  
  
Raven turned back around to see that Robin was already at the girl's bedside.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Robin.  
  
The alien girl turned her head to see who had addressed her. She was in so much awe from the outside world to originally notice his entry into her room.  
  
"I am fine. But... who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Robin. And you are?" Robin was quite surprised to see that the alien knew English.  
  
"I am Starfire. Thank you for rescuing me." She tried to get up, but she felt excruciating pain rush through her body. Robin carefully pushed Starfire back onto the bed.  
  
"You need to rest. Your injuries haven't healed yet."  
  
Raven came to Starfire's bedside, but by then she had already fallen back asleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A week later Starfire had recovered, and agreed to join the Teen Titans. But now, as suddenly as she arrived, she was gone. This wasn't like when Cyborg quit the Titans. Cyborg was still alive, and he was still their friend. Cyborg rejoined very quickly. This was death. Starfire was gone. A new, ghastly silence filled the air. SEER broke this silence.  
  
"Daemon isn't dead yet. From what I can tell, neither is Starfire."  
  
The eyes of all the Titans, which were closed in remembrance of their friend, shot open. They all stared at SEER in disbelief.  
  
"Didn't you see what happened!" yelled Robin.  
  
"Yes, and I also saw Daemon teleport away before he was destroyed." replied SEER. "I also feel a small drain on my energy, meaning that Starfire must still be alive. However, I still have a battle to finish with you Titans, so prepare to die."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Starfire and Daemon arrived in a dark temple. In resembled the mind of Starfire when Daemon entered it. Starfire stared at the room in disbelief, nearly passing out from exhaustion. Starfire was exhausted enough, however, to be on here hands and knees. Daemon was still floating, and began to laugh. His injuries seemed to have healed.  
  
"Welcome to my home!!"  
  
"No!!! That pillar was meant to destroy us both!" Starfire pounded the ground in anger.  
  
"It will take more than a single attack like that to defeat a legend like me!" Daemon seemed not only healed now, but also even stronger than before.  
  
Daemon quickly charged at Starfire and landed a pair of punches to her face, sending Starfire crashing into a wall.  
  
Daemon seemed as confident as he was when he was in Starfire's mind. His right arm began to glow red.  
  
"This ends now" he said. His arm was now surrounded by ten starbolts. He aimed his shots right at Starfire. He screamed as he launched his blast at Starfire. They exploded on contact with Starfire, and soon a giant red ball of energy surrounded the tamaranian girl.  
  
Daemon allowed a smirk to cross his face.  
  
"I guess I used too much energy. She seems unable to scream in pain," he said to himself.  
  
Daemon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at what he saw next. Starfire took control of the blast.  
  
"HOW?"  
  
Starfire finally smiled, the first time in a while. "You forgot that I can still take energy from SEER. This is over. And now you have been caught in your own trap."  
  
Starfire sent the blast straight at Daemon. 'That blast is too large for me to avoid, and I can only leave this temple once per day. Congratulations Starfire, you have outsmarted a legend. With the energy you're using, I doubt SEER has much left to use either. Victory belongs to the Teen Titans.'  
  
The explosion came in contact with Daemon, destroying the powerful tamaranian on contact. The explosion also created a spherical barrier around Starfire, teleporting her out of the temple.  
  
Back at the warehouse...  
  
SEER collapsed to his knees from lack of energy.  
  
"What...is...happening...?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly, a red sphere appeared in front Robin. An unconscious Starfire popped out, into Robin's arms.  
  
Raven read Starfire's mind and smiled.  
  
"It appears that Starfire took advantage of your offer of energy. Daemon has been defeated."  
  
SEER hung his head down in defeat.  
  
"It appears that I have been defeated now as well. I still have enough energy to retreat. In a few years I will return, and you five will be defeated."  
  
SEER surrounded himself in a blue sphere similar to the one Starfire appeared in. The sphere soon disappeared, leaving the victorious Titans standing alone. Well, almost all of them were standing.  
  
Raven's grin at the defeat of Daemon and SEER quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"Now we need to get Star to a hospital."  
  
Starfire's body, which was already in bad shape to begin with, seemed to be even weaker than before. Raven read SEER's mind before he left, and realized that it puts extreme strain on a body to use SEER's transported energy. Robin carried Starfire out of the warehouse and into the T-Car.  
  
'Starfire, you beat them both. I love you. Now rest. This won't happen again. I promise."  
  
Well, I defeated both villains in one chapter. Woohoo! Now, finally Star will get the chance to heal! Please read/review.  
  
Preview for Chapter 12.  
  
Chapter 12: Robin confesses his feelings for Starfire. Will she forgive him? 


	12. Recovery, Part 1

I forgot to thank the reviewers last chapter, sorry!  
  
StarfireLover: The wait is over!!!  
  
Ishizu-Ishtar123: Interesting good....  
  
ChRsTiNe17: Is this soon enough?  
  
RougeSummersLover: I noticed what had happened, and I think its fixed now.  
  
StArRy1233: Here's the update you asked for!  
  
StarfireLover: (Insert thank you comment here)  
  
SereneDolphin: I may feel like making you cry a bit more...  
  
Since it's been awhile since I updated, I'm going to turn what was designed to be one BIG chapter into a three-part special!  
  
Chapter 12: Recovery, Part 1  
  
The ride to the hospital was filled with a deadly silence. Cyborg broke the silence to call the hospital.  
  
"We need your best doctors ready right away. Starfire's...severely injured." he said. The person received the call could tell from Cyborg's pause that 'severely injured' was being used to replace the truth.  
  
Doctors were ready as soon as the T-Car arrived. They quickly placed Starfire on a stretcher, being careful not to further her injuries. They took her into the back room (I don't know what to call it), and Robin was about to follow when Raven put up a barrier in front of the door.  
  
"Going back there won't help anyone. You could only get in the way," said Raven.  
  
"But..." started Robin. He stopped, knowing that Raven was right.  
  
"I know you want to help, but you have to admit to the fact that you can't. None of us can. The only people who can are the doctors here." said Raven.  
  
"What do you suggest I do then?" asked Robin.  
  
"Do something to take your mind off of Starfire." She responded. Raven looked around to see that many people who were waiting to see loved ones were staring at the superheroes. One little boy walked up to Raven.  
  
"What happened to your friend?" he asked innocently.  
  
"She got...hurt." Raven said. The boy's mother then took his hand and walked back to see a loved one. An elderly man then walked up to Raven.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but could you please go into more detail? If you don't want to, its fine." he asked.  
  
Robin's eyes had begun to water, so he ran at full speed out of the hospital.  
  
"Yo, Robin, where are you goin'?" asked Cyborg, who quickly followed. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran after Cyborg, leaving Raven alone with a group of elderly people who seemed eager to hear a story of heroism.  
  
"All right, now where to begin? Oh yes, it started.." started Raven.  
  
Outside...  
  
Robin ran into a dark alley before he stopped. Cyborg and Beast Boy caught up to him soon after.  
  
"Dude, why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"don't you understand!" Robin yelled. "If I hadn't become obsessed with Slade, Star never would have gotten hurt!"  
  
"How's she supposed to feel if she wakes up and the only Titan there waiting for her is Raven? She already thinks we hate her, so what would she assume then? That only Raven cared at all about her! Think about how much that would hurt her!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
Robin was completely silent. He slowly turned around. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke.  
  
"You're right... Let's go." He said. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin slowly walked back to the hospital  
  
By the time they returned, Raven just finished her story. She quickly took notice to the other Titans' return. She also wondered if they realized that they had been gone for over an hour. Her thoughts were interrupted when a doctor came through the doors  
  
"Titans. Starfire is able to see you now." The doctor smiled.  
  
The doctor also gave Raven a clipboard with a few papers on it. By the time the doctor explained to Raven what was on all the papers, the male titans were already on their way to Starfire's room.  
  
They stopped when they entered her room. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Starfire had about ten IV's attached to her. By the time they broke out of the trance, Raven and the doctor were next to them.  
  
"Those are all painkillers. With the condition her body is in, she needs every one of them.," explained the doctor. "I'll leave you five alone now."  
  
Robin barely registered what the doctor had said. His complete focus was on Starfire. He slowly pulled a chair over so he could sit by her side.  
  
The only sounds in the room were those of the machine hooked up to Starfire beeping, and Raven "hmm"-ing as she read the papers she had received.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
Raven was silent for a moment. "This is a list of injuries Starfire has."  
  
Robin, who was completely focused on watching Starfire, quickly turned his head when Raven said this.  
  
"How many pages is that?"  
  
"Three..." There was another long silence.  
  
Robin turned back to face Starfire. 'Starfire, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am...."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy slowly inched towards the door. "Listen, we'll go get you something to eat, Robin. You coming Raven?"  
  
"No, I'll stay here in case Starfire wakes up."  
  
There was another silence after Beast Boy and Cyborg left.  
  
"Why are you staying here, Raven?" asked Robin.  
  
"Starfire needs to know that there is more than just one person who cares about her. Besides, I'm also trying to get inside her mind to talk to her."  
  
Raven closed her eyes, determined to get inside Starfire's mind as soon as possible. She opened one eye to look at Robin. She had never seen him so worried.  
  
"If I get to talk to her, is there anything you want me to say for you?" asked Raven.  
  
Robin sighed. "I think you already know what I want to say to her."  
  
Raven closed her eyes again. 'Come on Raven, you need to at least be able to get inside Star's mind. She found the strength to drain SEER's energy and use it to defeat Daemon, so you should be able to communicate with her.' Raven felt herself finally break slightly into Starfire's mind. 'Finally.'  
  
Meanwhile, in the mind of Starfire...  
  
Darkness once again surrounded the young tamaranian girl. She was sitting down, sobbing into her knees. She stopped crying for a second.  
  
"What have I done? Any hope I had of having friends is gone." She broke down again in tears.  
  
(Eliminate meanwhile now)  
  
Starfire stopped crying when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Starfire? Is that you?"  
  
Starfire stood up and turned around to see Raven.  
  
"Raven? Why are you here?" Starfire flew to when Raven was standing.  
  
"Starfire, we need to talk."  
  
"What is it that troubles you?" Starfire sat down, prepared to listen to Raven.  
  
Raven sat down too, and first looked into Starfire's eyes. Her normally green eyes were bloodshot, but an important detail stood out in Starfire's voice. There was no happiness. All Raven felt in Starfire's question was sorrow.  
  
"We don't hate you, Starfire. In fact, we're all worried sick about you."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"For what, Starfire? If you hadn't drained SEER's energy, we'd all be dead now." Raven sounded harsh, but she realized this when it was too late.  
  
Starfire fell to her knees, and began crying feverishly once again. "I should have known that you do not care about me."  
  
Raven sat down. "Listen Starfire, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry. It's just that we're all worried about you. If you could see the condition your body is in, you would understand. We don't hate you Starfire. If you want me to leave you, I will."  
  
"No, please." Starfire was still crying, so Raven was barely able to make out what Starfire was saying. "Do not leave me alone. Please stay..."  
  
"Listen, Star." You aren't alone. We're all waiting for you. Just focus on recovering. Everything will be fine."  
  
Raven began to fade away.  
  
"RAVEN! DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
"Something's interrupting my link. I need to leave. Don't worry. You need to stay calm. See you when you wake up." And with that said, Raven disappeared.  
  
How'd you like it? I'd rather just make this one big chapter, but I ended up writing a hundred words and then reached a fork in the road, so I guess this is best. Please read and review. I hope to have part two up by Saturday night! 


	13. Recovery, Part 2

I guess I'm getting this chapter us early!  
  
RougeSummersLover: The wait is over!  
  
SereneDolphin: You'll find out at the conclusion of Recovery, Part 3, or maybe near the end of this. Read and find out! (Insert evil laugh here)  
  
Disclaimer: (AHH!! I forgot last chapter!) I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Chapter 13: Recovery, Part 2  
  
Robin was staring at Starfire the whole time. 'I guess Raven got inside. You need to survive Star. I don't know if I can go on if you die. I need to tell you how I feel. I need your trust.'  
  
Robin then made a BIG mistake. He decided to look at the papers the doctor had given to Raven. Robin's eyes began to water after he read the first injury, separated right shoulder. 'That's the shoulder that was injured thanks to me.' He thought, fighting to contain his tears.  
  
Robin continued reading, more tears forming in his eyes with each line. He finished the first page when Raven interrupted his reading.  
  
"I would suggest that you stop reading that." Said Raven.  
  
Robin turned his face from the papers to see that Raven was holding her head.  
  
"What happened? Is Starfire alright?"  
  
"First of all, I talked with Starfire, and then something interfered with my mental link. I don't know if she'll be all right. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It's out of our hands."  
  
The door slowly opened, and a few doctors entered the room. One of them spoke directly to Robin and Raven.  
  
"You two will have to leave this room. We need to take Starfire to surgery to mend bones and.... other injuries."  
  
Raven sighed. "Come on Robin, we need to let the doctors take Starfire."  
  
Robin silently stood up, mouthed something that resembled "I love you, Starfire.", and walked into the hospital lobby."  
  
Robin began to leave the hospital, and was stopped when Cyborg and Beast Boy returned.  
  
"How's Star feeling?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
Robin silently walked past Beast Boy and headed outside.  
  
"Yo! Robin! Where're you going?" asked Cyborg. He began to follow, but was stopped by Raven.  
  
"He needs time to be alone with his thoughts."  
  
"What do you mean? What if Starfire wakes up?" pleaded Beast Boy.  
  
"It's hard to wake up when Novocain is being pumped through your bloodstream."  
  
Outside....  
  
Robin slowly walked to the place where Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped him before and sat down, head against a brick wall.  
  
'Why, Starfire? Why did this happen to you? You're always there to tell us that everything will be fine. But now, no one is saying everything will be fine. Raven went into your mind and can't if you will live. If you...die....' Robin broke into tears at this thought. The idea of Starfire being dead seemed impossible. She was stronger than any of the Titans. But now, she seemed helpless. Her alien strength was spent fighting Daemon. She pushed her body beyond its limits defeating Daemon. 'She thought we hated her.' began to be the emphasis of Robin's thoughts. 'I love her, and she loved me. She thought we hated her, but she still was willing to sacrifice herself to save us, a group of, as she looked at us, monsters who manipulated her feelings for their own enjoyment. Now she's helpless...' Robin stopped crying for a second. 'She needs us to be her strength. She needs me to be strong. I have to stop crying. Starfire, I'm here for you.' Robin stood up, wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, and began to return to the hospital.  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
Three hours had passed since Robin left to organize his thoughts. Few words were spoken between Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They heard the hospital door open, and were surprised to see Robin standing in the doorway.  
  
"Rob! You're back!" said Beast Boy happily.  
  
"Yep." Robin smiled. He was actually smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" asked Raven.  
  
"Starfire needs us to be strong for WHEN she wakes up." Said Robin confidently.  
  
"How do you know she's going to wake up?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"I trust her. Besides, we she's being worked on by the best doctors in Jump City!"  
  
There was a long silence. But there was something different about this one. It seemed like a soothing silence, cleansing the Titans of their fears. A doctor soon came out, frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What is it?" asked Robin, extreme worry in his voice.  
  
"Starfire is in a coma. I can't tell if she'll be the same if she wakes up."  
  
Robin quickly ran past the doctor and charged into Starfire's room. He stopped quickly, stunned at the condition of his tamaranian friend. She had a thick cast on her right shoulder. Both of her hands had small casts on them. Her ribs were wrapped tightly. There were only two IV's in her, but she also had a machine helping her breathe.  
  
"No..." Robin said silently. 'She can't breathe under her own power' he thought, He soon felt the other Titans behind him, and the doctor placed a hand of his shoulder.  
  
"She can still breathe fine, it's just that her entire body has been weakened greatly, so she needs that machine to completely purify the air." The doctor then closed the door, leaving the Titans stunned at Starfire's new condition. Robin pulled up a chair, and returned to the position he was when he first came in to see Starfire.  
  
"We should leave them alone," said Raven to Cyborg and Beast Boy, pointing to the door. They quickly got the picture, and Robin was left alone with Starfire.  
  
Robin, however, didn't notice that he was alone with Starfire. He really didn't care. All that mattered was that Starfire was in a coma. She was truly helpless. She may never wake up. If she did, would she ever be the same?  
  
Robin felt his arms become heavy.  
  
"I guess I need to sleep" he said to himself. He put the chair back up against the wall and leaned back against it to make sure he couldn't put any unnecessary weight on Starfire. Before he fell asleep, he quietly said one sentence.  
  
"Please survive Star. I love you."  
  
Eight hours later...  
  
Robin woke up and saw Raven was in the room with him, watching Starfire. He pulled the chair back to Starfire's bedside and sat down again.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Her condition has improved slightly. She doesn't need that machine to purify the air anymore."  
  
"Come on Starfire, you can live. You're too strong not too." Robin said silently.  
  
Raven left the room, and Cyborg came in.  
  
A one-week period continued like this, with one Titan being with Starfire and Robin for eight hours. Until...  
  
Raven was watching Robin's worried face. Fortunately the other Titans had convinced Robin that he needed to eat and sleep for small amounts during this time. Raven saw Robin's eyes suddenly widen.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Starfire moved." Raven stared at Robin, puzzled for a second, and then stared at Starfire. Her eyes widened as much as Robin's did when she saw Starfire's forehead twitch. It was slight, but it was there. Starfire was awakening.  
  
Robin stared at Starfire's face, hoping that she would fully awaken soon. Sure enough, Starfire's eyes opened, revealing the green emeralds that had been concealed for so long.  
  
"Starfire!!" Robin yelped in joy. He would have hugged her right then and there, but he remembered that Starfire was injured.  
  
"Robin..." Starfire sounded as though she was in severe pain.  
  
"Starfire, I'm sorry about how I acted with this Daemon situation, can you forgive me?"  
  
Raven stood up. "I'll leave you two alone now." Raven then left the room, but she stayed by the door and contacted Beast Boy and Cyborg, telling them that Starfire had awakened.  
  
"Can you..." Starfire would have continued, but Robin put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh, never mind. You need to rest. You're still injured."  
  
Robin slowly removed his finger from Starfire's lips, and Starfire allowed herself to fall asleep.  
  
Yahoo! Star's alive! Of course, there's still one part left of Recovery, so I must have an ace up my sleeve. Take your guesses! Read and Review! Don't Flame! Thank you! 


	14. Recovery, Part 3

Alright! Time for Part 3 of Recovery! And time for me to show the trump card I've been holding! The 2 of hearts? Curses.....  
  
SereneDolphin: I don't remember. (Note: This is a hint to say that more often!)  
  
StarfireLover: Since people seem to like it, it shall continue!  
  
A Challenge Chapter 14: Recovery, Part 3  
  
Robin mentally kicked himself. 'You idiot!! You had a huge chance to tell her how you feel, and not only do you ask for her to fall asleep, you don't listen to what she was going to say! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'  
  
Robin's communicator went off. He grabbed it, and Raven was on the screen.  
  
"You know, you could just walk in"  
  
"There's trouble downtown, we're handling it. We didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Starfire."  
  
Robin then turned off his communicator, and looked at Starfire. She seemed so peaceful. 'Who would expect that she defeated two incredibly powerful villains recently? Wait... That's it! SEER seemed confidant that Daemon was dead. She must feel awful about it.'  
  
Suddenly a doctor walked in, rolling in a tray with a plate on it.  
  
"There was just a major car accident. There might not be someone here to see her if she wakes up. If she wakes up, give her some food. Liquefied nutrients won't give her much energy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Robin was not very appreciative of the doctor's use of the word "if". The doctor quickly left the room to tend to other patients.  
  
Starfire suddenly sat up, fear in her eyes.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Starfire lay (Is that the right one? If not, you get the picture.) back down in pain, tears pouring down her cheeks. She tried to wrap her hands around her ribs, but her right arm wouldn't bend, and her left hand was broken, intensifying the pain. Robin wiped some of the tears off Starfire's face.  
  
"Relax Star. I'm here."  
  
Starfire slowly reopened her eyes.  
  
"Robin? I apologize.." Robin smirked after Starfire said this.  
  
"It's alright. You did what any of us would have done."  
  
"You..." Starfire closed her eyes tightly for a second. "You would have thought everyone hated you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I should have trusted you. I should have known Daemon was lying."  
  
"Star... I can't lie to you. I did believe you were the enemy. I'm sorry."  
  
"No....." Robin noticed that there was more pain in her voice.  
  
"Listen, Star. I was tricked. Daemon created a plan, and I fell perfectly into it. Please, I'm begging for you to forgive me."  
  
"Why? How?" Starfire closed her eyes again, trying to understand what led Robin to believe she was his enemy.  
  
"I... don't know. I broke the promise. I promised I wouldn't become so obsessed with Slade, but I did."  
  
"Robin...." Starfire's voice sounded very weak, much weaker than when she woke up.  
  
Robin grabbed the spoon on the tray and scooped out some of the 'food'. 'Great, strained peaches. Well, it's better than nothing.'  
  
"Starfire, you need to eat. Here." Starfire opened her mouth slightly, and Robin poured the small spoonful of peaches into her mouth. Robin continued feeding Starfire like this for about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Robin, thank you." There was still pain in Starfire's voice, but her voice seemed stronger than it had all day. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I completely forgot about them. I'll contact 'em."  
  
Robin pushed his communicator button to contact the others. But there was no response.  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"What is the problem, Robin?"  
  
"They aren't responding."  
  
Robin put his communicator away and began to worry about the others. He didn't get far, because his communicator beeped and Raven was on the screen.  
  
"Sorry to worry you. Beast Boy and Cyborg were being idiots."  
  
"Are you three alright?"  
  
"Yes, how's Starfire?"  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?"  
  
Robin held the communicator in front of Starfire.  
  
"Friend Raven! You are well!" Starfire soon regretted her happy tone, as her ribs began to throb again.  
  
"Don't strain yourself. You may be awake, but you're still injured. You should go back to sleep soon."  
  
Raven was soon pushed out of the way, and Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared on the screen.  
  
"STARFIRE!!"  
  
Their yelling started Starfire, and her ribs began to hurt even more. Beast Boy and Cyborg soon became worried.  
  
"Yo, Star. Don't push yourself too hard."  
  
"Yeah, or else I'll make you eat my tofu."  
  
Starfire was not entertained by Beast Boy's joke, partially because the pain in her ribs successfully blocked out his voice.  
  
Robin pulled the communicator away, annoyed at the two 'idiots'.  
  
"You two shouldn't yell like that. Idiots. Great, now I feel like Raven."  
  
Robin closed the communicator, and sat down next to Starfire.  
  
"Shhh, it'll be alright. Starfire.." Robin looked at the ground. "One good thing came out of this Daemon situation." He looked at Starfire, who was staring into his mask. Robin quickly looked back at the ground.  
  
"I love you, Starfire...."  
  
Robin heard no response from Starfire. 'Great, she doesn't love me anymore. I'm such an idiot!' He looked up, and saw that Starfire's eyes had closed. He noticed that Starfire was smiling. Robin smirked. 'Maybe she DOES still love me.' He then saw Starfire's eyes slowly open.  
  
"Robin, is that true?"  
  
"Of course." Robin noticed that Starfire's eyes were a dim green, not like her normal sparkling green eyes. 'She must be exhausted.'  
  
"Robin, I....." Robin smiled when Starfire began. He turned around so Starfire couldn't see how much he was blushing.  
  
"Love you...." She said sweetly.  
  
Robin turned back to face Starfire, mentally hopping up and down in joy. 'She loves me! She love....'  
  
Starfire had fallen asleep. Her hair was slightly over her face, making her look like a complete angel. Robin sat back in his chair, grinning at the fact that the most kind, wonderful person in the world, no, universe, loved him. Her sat back too much, however, and fell backwards onto the ground, hitting it with a thump. Starfire's eyes quickly opened with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Robin! Are you damaged?"  
  
"Yeah Star, I'm fine. Just relax. You need to stay asleep this time. Or else I'll leave."  
  
Starfire smiled, knowing that Robin everything would be fine. She slowly closed her eyes, and fell into complete unconsciousness.  
  
At the Dark Temple....  
  
The darkness had almost completely disappeared. It had all clumped together around a statue of a large dragon. A blue orb suddenly appeared in front of the statue, and SEER floated out.  
  
"What is happening here?"  
  
Suddenly the dragon's eyes glowed red and SEER returned to the form of Glare.  
  
"Where are the others? They should have split back to their bodies."  
  
Suddenly, a young evil voice called out to Glare.  
  
"Thank you for the energy. Now my restoration can be completed."  
  
"Impossible!!"  
  
The darkness began to pull completely together and formed a young male body. A tamaranian body. Daemon's body.  
  
"How good it feels for my recovery to be complete! Prepare yourself Glare! You will be the first to be defeated by the new body of the Immortal Daemon!"  
  
There's my trump card! Daemon has returned! He's immortal now. That can't be good. This story is far from over! I probably have about 5 more chapters thought up right now, so the next chapter should be up by Friday night! Please Read and Review! If this chapter gets at least 3 reviews, then next chapter will have a preview! 


	15. insert title here

First of all, sorry it took so long to update! I had inspiration, and then it vanished. Yahoo! Reviews!!!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO: If a giant starbolt couldn't kill him, how could a heavy object help?  
  
ScarletAngel68: Yeah... my mean Robin kind of scared me too...  
  
StarfireLover: Good to hear!  
  
SereneDolphin: Now it's awesome? SWEET! (Does the goofy white guy dance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! (Cries)  
  
Chapter 15: Gravity Seal  
  
Glare began to laugh at Daemon's claim.  
  
"The Immortal Daemon! I highly doubt that!"  
  
Daemon simply stood still, not moving an inch.  
  
"What's wrong Daemon? Do you realize that you made a claim that is wrong?"  
  
Daemon then smirked cynically.  
  
"Can we start fighting now? Or would you like to continue to bore me with your worthless banter?"  
  
Glare stepped backwards upon hearing this.  
  
"You will fall, Daemon!"  
  
Glare charged towards Daemon. He threw a left punch towards Daemon's jaw, but Daemon dodged slightly and delivered a starbolt to Glare's head. Glare flew backwards, into a wall.  
  
Glare managed to pull himself to one knee. 'How can I defeat him? He is far stronger and faster than he was before. Also, Daemon seems more calculating. His eyes have a determination that he certainly didn't have last time. Maybe because Starfire defeated him before, he knows that he can be defeated...' Daemon interrupted Glare's thoughts.  
  
"So Glare, I asked you before, and now I shall ask you again, are you ready to die?"  
  
Glare struggled to his feet, preparing a defensive stance to combat Daemon's next attack.  
  
"Glare, I want you to die knowing that you even used your best abilities, so I will kill you with a single starbolt."  
  
Daemon's right arm began to glow blood red. The energy he was pulling into his arm began to form into one starbolt.  
  
"Now Glare, goodbye."  
  
Glare used his mirrors to form his shield, which quickly shattered, reflecting only small pieces of the starbolt. Even after the starbolt dissipated, Glare's scream in death echoed throughout the temple. Daemon did not smile, knowing that he still had one foe left to defeat, Starfire. Daemon used his energy to create a screen so he could see where Starfire was. He saw Robin sitting by Starfire's side in a hospital. Daemon frowned. 'She is recovering far faster than I expected. I should head to Earth now and eliminate her.'  
  
Daemon surrounded himself with red energy, and teleported to Earth. At least he would have, except his teleportation seemed to stop at the walls of the temple.  
  
"What sorcery is this?"  
  
A spherical object appeared in the center of the temple. Daemon slowly approached the new object. When he neared it, he quickly recognized it. 'A Gravity Seal. Such a weapon prevents me from exiting its gravitational field, even through teleportation.' He laughed to himself. 'I should have known that you would at least stall me, Glare. Hard to believe that two weeks ago you were preparing to kill Starfire, and now you stall me so she can recover. Now, to slowly destroy this thing. Prepare yourself, Starfire. In one month I will strike, and you will die.' Daemon then slowly sent a small, continuous stream of starbolts at the sphere.'  
  
Back at the hospital, ten hours later...  
  
Robin woke up in Starfire's hospital room, still sitting in his chair. He sat up slowly and looked out the one window in the room at the city below. 'It's so beautiful.'  
  
Robin's train of thought was broken when Starfire began to move. He quickly stood next to her. Starfire slowly opened her eyes, and smiled when Robin was standing next to her.  
  
"Hello, Robin. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I should be asking you, you're still injured."  
  
Starfire tried to sit up, but was quickly laid back down in pain.  
  
"As I said, you're still injured."  
  
"I guess you are correct. I will relax and try to recover as quickly as possible."  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
Starfire had returned to the tower a week ago. Life had basically returned to normal. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were playing video games in the living room, and Raven was in her room meditating. Starfire slowly walked in. Her ribs were still bandaged, and she was ordered not to use her powers. Robin turned around right when he realized Starfire was in the room. He got and ran to Starfire  
  
"Starfire! Are you sure that you should be walking?"  
  
"Yes, I am feeling much better now." Right when she said this, her legs began to give way. Robin caught her and placed her on the couch.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking if you're still so injured." Robin was so worried, he had forgotten about the video game. Cyborg helped him remember.  
  
"Yo! Dude, you playing or not!"  
  
"Of course! Get ready to lose, tin man!"  
  
Robin was paying so much attention to the game that he didn't notice that Starfire had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. The screen flashed "Winner-Robin". Robin raised his arms up in victory, but realized that there was extra weight on his right shoulder. He looked over and saw Starfire's peaceful smile. Robin picked Starfire up and carried her back to her room. Robin kissed Starfire on the forehead before he turned off the lights and left her room.  
  
It's not nearly as good as I hoped it would be, but I know now to follow this up. Sorry again about not updating for a while. Here's the preview I promised you!  
  
Preview for Chapter 16: Daemon returns to Earth stronger than ever. Can anyone stop him? Slade will make an appearance in this chapter. 


	16. Daemon Returns

Yay! I still have loyal reviewers!!!  
  
SereneDolphin: I'm getting scared right now...  
  
StarfireLover: I like how I've done their relationship too.  
  
Chapter 16: Daemon's Return  
  
The Titans were standing around about to start training.  
  
"Starfire, are you sure that you're ready?" asked Robin. This would be the first time Starfire would be training since the fight with Daemon, and her ribs were still bandaged.  
  
"Do not worry, Robin. I will be fine"  
  
And so the training began. (I'm can't think of how to describe it, so just imagine the training at the beginning of Only Human, minus the Cyborg failing, if you haven't seen Only Human, put it in a review and I'll describe the training in place of this.)  
  
"I'm ready to take it up a notch" said Cyborg. Robin looked over at Starfire, who was breathing heavily.  
  
"You okay Star?" Starfire smiled weakly.  
  
"Yes, I guess I just need time to get used to fighting."  
  
Then the Titan alarm went off. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy quickly ran out the door, and Starfire was about to follow, but Robin grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You're still in no condition to fight. You need rest."  
  
"But, what if this is Slade? What if you need my help?"  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Trust me."  
  
Starfire sighed. "Just... be careful. I do not know what I would do if something happened to you."  
  
Robin smiled. "Just relax, the sooner you're fully recovered, the sooner you can help fight again."  
  
Robin then ran outside to join the others. Starfire floated to the living room and looked at the city from the window.  
  
Overload and Control Freak were attacking an electronics store. When the Titans arrived, Control Freak was laughing.  
  
"Hello, Titans, I knew we would fight again, and now I have a new ally!" Immediately Overload and a few shelves charged at the Titans.  
  
"Titans, Go!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy took on Control Freak's shelves, while Robin and Raven fought Overload. Beast Boy charged at the shelves as an elephant, and Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the shelves, but more took their places.  
  
Control Freak laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
He was about to use his remote again, when it was surrounded by a black aura.  
  
"Hey, no fair!"  
  
Control Freak looked over at Overload, who had backed up against a window. Robin stared at Overload.  
  
"It's over, now come quietly and you won't be hurt."  
  
Overload touched a nearby television, and a face appeared on it, Daemon's face.  
  
"Hello Titans! It's good to see you again!"  
  
Robin clenched his fist in anger. "Daemon! You're still alive?"  
  
Daemon laughed. "Yes, and I'm ready for revenge! But first, thank you Control Freak and Overload for being a wonderful diversion. "  
  
"You won't hurt Starfire! We won't let you!"  
  
Daemon grinned. "Poor Robin, I'm one step ahead of you!"  
  
The television screen zoomed out to show Daemon standing in front of Titans Tower. Robin backed off slowly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Hurry Robin. My attack begins... now."  
  
The screen went blank. Robin ran outside and jumped on the R-cycle. Beast Boy turned into a bird, and Cyborg and Raven got in the T-Car.  
  
'If Daemon lays one hand on you Star... He'll pay.' Robin thought.  
  
Back at the tower...  
  
Starfire had been looking out the window, and knew Daemon was there.  
  
'Think of a plan, Star. You can do it. You need to find a way to return to your friends.'  
  
Daemon was about to turn around when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He then turned around to see Starfire flying towards him, starbolts ready. Daemon shot a starbolt towards Starfire, and she responded with the same. The two starbolts collided and created a large flash, temporarily blinding Daemon. Daemon looked around when his vision returned.  
  
"Where did you go?" Daemon then saw Starfire flying away, towards the other Titans. Daemon followed quickly.  
  
"You can't escape Starfire! I'll make sure of it!"  
  
Robin was pushing the R-cycle as fast as it could go. 'You need to be okay, Star. Hang on, I'm coming.'  
  
Robin then saw someone flying towards him. Starfire.  
  
"Starfire! You're okay!"  
  
"Get ready! Daemon's coming!"  
  
Starfire was devoting every breath and ounce of strength to staying ahead of Daemon and get to her friends. She was closing in on Robin. Two hundred feet. One hundred fifty feet. Daemon was closing in fast. One hundred feet to her friends. Fifty. Twenty five. Ten. Five. Then, disaster struck. Daemon had reached Starfire. He fired one starbolt at her side. It hit exactly where it was aimed at. Starfire was sent into an alley, blood dripping down her side. Robin's eyes widened in fear and anger.  
  
"STARFIRE!!!!" Robin drove the R-cycle into the alley, or was about to, but the alley didn't seem to exist anymore. The blast had gone straight through the cement. Daemon was still floated, and laughed at the Titans.  
  
"Well, that was boring. Hopefully you four will provide a better challenge than she did."  
  
Robin took off his helmet and stared at Daemon, tears forming behind his mask.  
  
"Why? Why did you come for Starfire?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? She tried to kill me, so I repaid the favor."  
  
"You wanted her dead first!"  
  
"Why dwell on the past? She performed the more recent action, and even so, I had to regain my honor."  
  
"That's what this is about? Honor? Where's the honor is defeating an injured opponent?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what a weakling like you thinks. Since you obviously want to fight me now, your death will be next."  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all standing next to the T-Car, ready to fight.  
  
"When you mess with one Titan, you mess with 'em all."  
  
Slade was watching this unfold with happiness. He pushed a button on a communicator.  
  
"Cinderblock, do you have the girl?" The response was a grunt that sounded somewhat like a 'yes'.  
  
"Is she alive?" This response was the same.  
  
"Good, perfect."  
  
Slade smiled wickedly. 'Soon, I will have one, no, two apprentices.' Slade stared at Daemon and Robin and imagined his plan.  
  
There you have it! I couldn't stand another 'Is Starfire dead?' cliffie, so instead we have a 'What's Slade thinking?' cliffie. Please Read and Review.  
  
Preview for Chapter 17: We find out Slade's plan, and Daemon fights the other Titans. 


End file.
